Refugio 22
(vestíbulo de entrada) (reciclaje de oxígeno) (producc. de alimentos) (zonas comunes) (control de plagas) |terminal = Entradas de terminales del Refugio 22 |extra = 240px Exterior del refugio }} 100px "The Vault of the Future" (Fallout) noicon|135px|center El Refugio 22 es un refugio Vault-Tec construído antes del inicio de la Gran Guerra en 2077 en lo que se volvió el Yermo de Mojave. La puerta del refugio está abierta, con varios tipos de plantas en los alrededores y criaturas como mantis gigantes. Se encuentra, y se puede abordar desde el sur-suroeste de Caravana despedida de Griffin Wares, al este de Jacobstown y al oeste de El Thorn. La entrada se encuentra en la parte inferior del acantilado. Trasfondo El Refugio 22 era "verde", lleno de científicos dedicados a sus experimentos. Mantenían a la totalidad de la población del refugio con vida gracias a las plantas que crecían en sus confines. Se puede decir que el experimento cumplió todas las expectativas, pero con efectos secundarios terribles debido a los efectos de las esporas virales como producto del crecimiento de las plantas y de otras condiciones atmosféricas extrañas. Muchos han tratado de localizar los datos que los científicos dejaron atrás, pero hasta ahora nadie ha vuelto con vida. El refugio está abierto, pero las señales de advertencia lo rodean; están puestas por gente que tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir a un primer encuentro con los habitantes del refugio. Fallout New Vegas: Guía de Estrategia Oficial Abandonando el Refugio En algún momento después de que el mutágeno comenzó a infectar a otros habitantes del refugio, antes de 2096, un grupo de alrededor de 118 habitantes del Refugio 22 evacuaron el refugio y se dirigieron al Cañón de Zion en una expedición para explorar la región como una posible área para establecerse. Muchos de estos moradores del refugio ya habían sido infectados por el mutágeno que mató a la mayoría del Refugio 22, dejando a muchos de estos habitantes del refugio sufriendo síntomas similares, sobre todo, de acuerdo con las entradas en terminales de Randall Clark, la tos aguda. Varios de ellos se encontraron vieron su final en manos del mutágeno experimental, que con el tiempo los convirtió en portadores de esporas; los que sobrevivieron fueron eliminados sistemáticamente por Randall Clark debido a sus formas supuestamente caníbales - muchas entradas en terminales de Clark alegan que los moradores del refugio capturaron, asesinaron y luego comieron la carne de un número de supervivientes en Zion. Después de 11 meses que vivir en Zion, los restantes 34 moradores del Refugio 22 elegieron a J. Hendricks para que sea supervisor. Su primera orden fue abandonar el Cañón de Zion. En febrero de 2096, todos se trasladaron al sur-este de Zion. Se desconoce cuál fue el destino de los sobrevivientes. Un único miembro de la expedición abandonó el grupo cuando dejaron Zion, eventualmente cayó víctima de una de las muchas trampas de Randall Clark. Clark encuentra y casi liquida a la moradora del refugio herida, sólo para al final sentir lástima por ella. Él rescató y cuidó a la sobreviviente, que se llamaba a sí misma Sylvie, hasta que se repuso. Con el tiempo procrearon en algún momento dentro de los siguientes 3 años, y Sylvie llevó al hijo de Clark. Tristemente, sin embargo, Sylvie y el feto murieron durante el parto. Diseño La entrada de este Refugio es bastante inusual. Se anuncia con un cartel que reza "Bienvenido al Refugio 22", cubierto por un graffiti que dice "¡No te metas! ¡Las plantas matan!". La puerta del refugio lleva directamente al exterior, a diferencia de la mayoría que tienen una formación rocosa natural o túnel que rodea la entrada. Una vez dentro del Refugio, el Mensajero llegará a una puerta que conduce a una habitación con un ascensor y escaleras. De aquí en adelante, el jugador se encontrará con portadores de esporas, plantas de esporas y mantis gigantes a lo largo del Refugio. El Refugio se divide en cinco niveles, las diferentes plantas se pueden acceder mediante la reparación del ascensor principal dentro del Refugio [Reparación 50] o usando las escaleras perpendiculares. Primer nivel: Entrada Inmediatamente tras subir las escaleras, gire a la izquierda para encontrar un colchón utilizable, un saco de dormir con algunos suministros y uno de los terminales de Keely con las entradas 1 y 2. Junto al colchón, escondido entre dos libros, hay una Revista del programador. Segundo nivel: Producción de oxígeno 220px|thumb|Producción de oxígeno Entrando por la puerta marcada como "Lab", gire a la derecha y continúe hacia la habitación que queda pasando el corredor para encontrar uno de los terminales de Keely con las entradas 3, 4 y 5 en la serie. Tercer nivel: Producción de alimentos Vault 22 Food Distribution.jpg|Distribución de alimentos FNV Vault 22 Experiment.png|Una de las cámaras de producción/experimentación de alimentos El pase de la puerta para acceder a los túneles de cueva en el cuarto nivel se encuentra en las zonas comunes (el piso debajo). Una vez dentro de las zonas comunes, una puerta etiquetada como "Quarters" en el nivel inferior del atrio debe ser abierta; ya sea violando la cerradura [Ganzúa 50] o yendo a la oficina del supervisor, activar el terminal nodo del supervisor y seleccionar la opción "Desbloquear sección de la tripulación". Una vez dentro, la primera pieza a la izquierda, dentro de una estantería, tendrá el pase de la puerta de la cueva del Refugio 22. Tenga en cuenta que el pase no abre la puerta de la cueva del tercer nivel directamente, sino que instruye al terminal junto a la puerta de la cueva para que desbloquee la puerta. Desde el ascensor, ve por el pasillo y entra en la primera sala a la derecha para encontrar uno de los terminales de Keely con las entradas 6 y 7 en la serie. Para la misión Bleed Me Dry, una pila de huevos de mantis surgirá en las cuevas en un túnel justo en frente a la puerta de entrada al control de plagas custodiada por una mantis gigante hembra y varias mantis gigantes. Cuarto nivel: Zonas comunes 220px|thumb Desde el elevador, sigue derecho para encontrar el Atrio. Allí encontrarás una sala de estar y un puente, siguiendo derecho te llevará a la sala de billar, dónde se encuentra otra de las terminales de Keely con las anotaciones 8 y 9 en la serie. El pase de la puerta que desbloquea la puerta a los túneles en el nivel de produccion de alimentos se encuentra en el nivel inferior de las zonas comunes, dentro de la seccion de cuarteles, en una estantería en el primer cuarto a la izquierda. Si no se puede encontrar el pase de la puerta en dicha estantería, compruebe el suelo cerca de la estantería, ya que puede haber caído de alguna manera. Es de color rojo oscuro/naranja. La escalera entre este nivel y el quinto nivel está bloqueada por los escombros. Los túneles en el tercer nivel o el ascensor se pueden utilizar para prescindir de ella. Un lanzallamas y varias latas de combustible pueden encontrarse en la sala vecina a otra sala con una puerta marcada como "Utility", que se encuentra en el nivel inferior del atrio, al otro lado de la clínica. Quinto nivel: Control de plagas thumb|220px|Control de plagas, área de la cueva Este nivel está lleno de mortales portadores de esporas "salvajes". La gran caverna tiene muchas mantis gigantes y plantas de esporas. Cinco ootecas de mantis y Keely se encuentran aquí, en un hueco en el extremo más alejado de la caverna. Habitantes originales Botín notable * Prototipo AER14 - en las escaleras entre el cuarto y el quinto nivel; la puerta a las escaleras desde Control de plagas esta bloqueada 0. La AER14 yace en el suelo junto a un esqueleto chamuscado y un par de cartuchos de celulas de energía. * Historias de un vendedor de cecina en Ciudad Escoria - localizada en el quinto nivel, en la sección de Control de plagas. Si tomas el ascensor a Control de plagas, gira a la izquierda, sube la escalera a una gran sala con una puerta que lleva a las cuevas de Producción de alimentos. Gire a la izquierda y encontrará el libro en una mesa larga con frascos burbujeantes o en el suelo delante de la larga mesa. * 6 filtros de cartuchos HEPA 20, necesarios para A Oscuras... todavía, situados en una sección obstruida del segundo nivel que sólo se puede acceder a través del sistema de cuevas que rodea el refugio (la habitación y su entrada de la cueva son visibles a través de una ventana en la parte principal del segundo nivel). Hay entradas a esas cuevas en el quinto nivel, Control de plagas, y en el tercero, Producción de alimentos. El terminal del tercer nivel no abrirá la puerta a las cuevas sin el pase de la puerta de la cueva, que se encuentra en las Zonas comunes, en la planta baja en un estante en el dormitorio con el carro de bebé. Para encontrar los filtros HEPA, ve al tercer nivel. Abre la puerta de metal a la cueva y gira a la derecha. Sigue derecho hasta encontrar una puerta de madera marcada como "Reciclaje de oxígeno". Los filtros HEPA están localizados en una taquilla en la esquina superior derecha de la sala. * Un aditivo de alimentos destinado para el Cabo William Farber en el Campamento McCarran. Cuando salgas del ascensor en el tercer nivel (Producción de alimentos), atraviesa la vegetación, gira a la izquierda cuando encuentres un corredor y entra a la puerta a la izquierda. Esta habitación tiene un cultivo de maíz sin desarrollar. Gira a la derecha (noroeste) y camina hasta el final de la habitación dónde habrá una pequeña oficina. Hay esporas que crecen alrededor y sobre el escritorio. El aditivo de alimentos reposa en la esquina de la mesa, pero se puede caer en el suelo por un portador de esporas. Misiones relacionadas * A Oscuras... todavía * Siempre Nos Quedará El Césped * Bleed Me Dry * Puedo Hacer Que Te Importe * La carne pobre nunca hace buena sopa * Te sienta muy bien, Sarah Notas * La música de fondo es "The Vault of the Future", que fue usada previamente para el Refugio 13 en Fallout. * La puerta del refugio está ligeramente abierta y la sala de entrada es visible a través del hueco. * Pese a las afirmaciones de Keely que dicen que las esporas son contagiosas, el personaje jugador no sufre ningún efecto negativo de la exposición continua al aire en el refugio, ni siquiera en los niveles más bajos, donde la concentración es la más alta. * Por raro que parezca, dada la naturaleza clandestina de los refugios, hay un señal de advertencia cerca de la entrada del refugio que dice "Bienvenido al Refugio 22". * Éste es uno de los pocos refugios en el Desierto de Mojave sin un túnel de entrada, el otro es el Refugio 3. Asimismo, 22 es el único refugio en el Mojave al momento de su construcción cuya puerta del refugio abriría directamente al mundo exterior, similar a muchos refugios de la costa oeste. * Si has encontrado y hablado a Keely, ella bloqueará remotamente la entrada al Refugio 22. Puede hacer que se abra sólo después de completar su misión. Como alternativa, puede desplumarla para tomar su contraseña y usarla para acceder a su terminal en el nivel 2 (dónde se encuentran tras encontrarla en las cuevas) y desbloquear la puerta por ti mismo. * Hay una roca ahuecada directamente a través de la señal en la entrada. * Los escombros en el cuarto piso bloqueando las escaleras abajo, cerca del ascensor tiene lagunas en la parte superior, una granada o un incinerador a través de las grietas pueden matar a las mantis en la parte inferior, lo que evitará que tus seguidores traten de cruzar dichos escombros. * Los moradores del refugio son los responsables de traer las plantas y portadoras de esporas al valle de Zion. * Al examinar la puerta exterior del refugio, se puede notar que el número en ella es en realidad el "92" en vez del "22". * En la primera puerta a la escalera interior muy débilmente se puede leer "101" bajo la mugre. * Los orígenes de las plantas de esporas en el Refugio 22 son explicados en un final humorístico de Old World Blues, en uno de los finales para el centro de investigación biológica en el que solicita el traslado al jardín botánico del X-22 (que es dónde se originaron las plantas de esporas) quienes educadamente se negaron alegando que tenían compromisos previos con un refugio que había ayudado a infectar antes de la guerra. * Ricky alega haber vivido en el Refugio 22, pero si has ido allí, se le puede cuestionar en esa afirmación. * Ricky tiene puesto un mono del Refugio 22 que dice que encontro en un prospector muerto. * Voces extrañas y sonidos de mecanografía pueden escucharse por el refugio. Estos son parte de la ya mencionada música de fondo. Apariciones El Refugio 22 sólo aparece en Fallout: New Vegas y es mencionado en el complemento Old World Blues. Detrás de escena * El refugio 22 fue diseñado por Jesse Farrell. * Según Joshua Sawyer en una entrevista con PC Gamer, el Refugio 22 se basó parcialmente en la Enfermería que originalmente iba a aparecer en Van Buren.PCGamer Interview with JE Sawyer: "... like, Vault 22 was based on some of the old ideas of the '''Diana Vault' that we have in the Van Buren design doc's, but yeah it was pretty much a brand new story, it's just, every once and awhile, we were all like, "Ah, you know what?- we did design something cool before, let's see if we can bring it back in this title."'' :La única referencia de la palabra "Diana" en los documentos de diseño de Van Buren es en referencia a Diana Stone. Siendo la única habitante de la Enfermería, el "Refugio de Diana" en este caso es probablemente la Enfermería. Galería Vault 22 Atrium.jpeg|Atrio Vault_22_bedroom.jpeg|Cuarto del Refugio 22 Vault 22 exterior.jpg|Exterior del Refugio 22 Vault 22 interior.png|Interior del Refugio 22 AER14 Prototype.jpg|Prototipo AER14 The plants kill.jpg|La señal de advertencia del Refugio 22 Vault_22_Door_detail.jpeg|El número 92 en la puerta del refugio 22 ScreenShot302.png|Puerta del Refugio 22 con el número 101 Vault 22 outside.jpg|Afueras del refugio 22 Vault 22 Overseer's Office.png|La oficina del supervisor del Refugio 22 Vault 22 Entrance.png|Entrada del Refugio 22 FNV TOAJJV Vault 22.jpg|''Historias de un vendedor de cecina en Ciudad Escoria'' Referencias de:Vault 22 en:Vault 22 fr:Abri 22 it:Vault 22 pl:Krypta 22 pt:Vault 22 ru:Убежище 22 uk:Сховище 22 zh:22號避難所 Categoría:Refugio 22